


you're my birthday present this year

by Anonymous



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Brother/Sister Incest, F/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:06:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25331368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Kengo comes around and visits Ema's place on her birthday.
Relationships: Bessho Ema/Doujun Kengo
Kudos: 4
Collections: Fanfic Anonymous





	you're my birthday present this year

It felt strangely intimidating to be standing at his half-sister’s door with a present at the crook of his prosthetic arm and a bouquet in his hand. Most of this intimidation that Kengo felt was self inflicted. He hadn’t even been called up out of the blue. This had been a whole month of conversations and other assorted reminders in the making because this was, to Ema at least, a very big deal and Kengo didn’t know how to handle that with all these nerves buzzing in his chest, exploring every tangent, no matter how taboo. But every time he even perused such inclinations, even in the most hypothetical and peripheral of scenarios, he recoiled with how much he was attracted to it. To her. 

Ema was an enigma. She was beautiful and sultry; she had a hidden maternal side; she only wore the tightest biker leathers. And she had only known about Kengo for less than a year and he had known about her since before she was born and he had spent so much of his time loathing her. Now, he was loathing himself for what he felt for her but Kengo shouldn’t let such things get ahead of him. Get the most of him. 

He was simply a man. Visiting his younger sister. On her birthday. That’s all it had to be and it was all that it was going to be. But that did little to stop the fact that Kengo scowled to himself as he mulled over these abhorrent feelings in his chest. He had good intentions, of course, but it still felt odd to transition from hate to love; no matter how fickle or evasive. Ema, meanwhile, was simply thrilled to bits and pieces to have an older brother and finally - finally! - her birthday had rolled around and she wanted one thing from him and that was to be spoilt by him. 

But Kengo wasn’t exactly the touchy-feely, lovey-dovey affectionate type. Not like Ema was, at least. She loved to touch people; she put her hand on their shoulders, she hugged them, she told them that she loved them and so on and so forth. Kengo did not do that. He was too stoic and awkward to do any of that. He wasn’t good with words but he was good with money so he had gone and bought her a gift or two. 

So, with his hand clasped around the bundled stems of the bouquet he had picked out in the supermarket, Kengo readied himself. He took a breath through his nose and told himself that he was just going to have an unremarkable evening of drinking wines with his sister. Nothing more, nothing less. It would be completely out of the ordinary and nothing dreadful would happen. It would merely be mediocre. With that settled, easing the semi-incestuous weight that he felt on his shoulders, the one he didn’t want to acknowledge in the hallway of Ema’s apartment complex, Kengo knocked on the door; metal knuckle against the wood and he heard a scramble on the far other side.

“Nii-san?” Ema called out. “Is that you?”

“Yeah, it’s me.” Kengo told the door; well, grunted to the door, really. “I’m here.” He tried the handle but it was locked.

He heard Ema laugh. And then some footsteps and before he knew it, her beautiful face was revealed to him. She opened the door up, as quick and wide as she could and smiled.

“Welcome, welcome, come in, it's a little bit of a mess but it's artfully messy.” Ema said. “I thought about putting birthday decorations up but that felt a little childish…”

“It would be.” Kengo agreed.

“You’re a regular party animal, huh?” Ema teased him as he came inside.

Kengo glanced around. It was a nice place. The walls were a baby blue colour which was easy on his eyes and the furniture was sleek, simple. But there was a little bit of mess; a jacket on the back of her lounge, a half empty bottle of wine on the floor but nothing major. Nothing which made his skin crawl, at least. That was good.

“So….” Ema prompted him and Kengo turned around. “Anything to say to me?”

She looked cute when she begged. When she batted her eyelashes and held onto bated breath. There was a shine to her eyes and Kengo sighed, shuffling where he stood so he could offer the bouquet of flowers to her. 

He had bought the bouquet of flowers at a supermarket-convenience store type place. One crowded with older ladies who just couldn’t mind their own business. Every second one thought that they were a comedian; jokingly asking if those flowers were for them and upon Kengo diffusing the situation with terrible social skills, he would say that they were for someone else. Someone special. Someone who was always leapt at assuming to be a girlfriend but no. Just his sister. His cute, sexy, mischievous… little sister… whom he had… confusing and conflicting feelings for… to say the least. 

But no matter, Ema’s face lit up as she accepted the bouquet. Her face glowed with a simple sort of happiness as she admired the various blossoms. Kengo couldn’t even identify half of them but he thinks the pink ones were probably roses.

“Happy birthday, sis.” Kengo told her.

“D’aw, thank you.” Ema said and then just to rile him up, she added: “Now was that so hard? To use your big brother words?”

“No.” Kengo replied, grimacing with a scant trace of a blush in his irritable expression. And he became just that little bit more aware of the extra weight on his arm. He wondered if Ema had noticed it. Her other present, cooped up on the crook of his arm, kept close to him, in a shiny cardboard bag. “But anyways, I’ve got a card for you and another present. Not just the flowers. I thought buying you something which could die would be lame.” 

Ema laughed. It was a pretty noise, Kengo thought. One which was high and girlish. The sort of noise he would have thought would get on his nerves once upon a time but rather, he was endeared to since it was specifically Ema’s laugh. 

He exhaled through his nose as he readied the other package. It had a fluffy sort of sticker on it and he poked it towards Ema, who accepted it, something bittersweet.

“I don’t need too many extravagant things,” she lamented as she took the sticker off the outside of the package, she muttered under her breath, disliking how its stickiness felt rough on her fingertips, “I just want you, Kengo, you’re my birthday present this year, I mean, this is the first birthday I’ve ever gotten to spend with you.”

Her words were syrup sweet but Kengo didn’t revile them. Instead, he let something of a smile pluck at his stern lips upon hearing them.

“Thank you, Ema.” Kengo said. “I really do hope that you’ve had a good day today.”

“Well, I can think of a way or two which could make it better.” Ema replied and Kengo could have sworn there was a flirtatious intonation to that dulcet yet husky voice of hers.

Her eyes flicked up and Kengo saw all the mascara on her lashes. It was kind of clunky and made him realise that he didn’t really know much about why makeup was appealing but it also kind of made the grey-blue of her eyes stand out more so he was uncertain. Ema licked her lips and played with that sticker she had removed from the package her other present had come in. She hadn’t even opened it yet, actually, Kengo realised.

Slowly, or maybe Kengo was just imagining that it was slowly, Ema reached up and she placed the sticker on Kengo’s breast. She stamped it down hard so that it would stick to his bluey-lavender blouse, just above the pocket and she smiled to herself smugly when she had made it stick.

“Are you going to open your present or not?” Kengo asked.

“I might.” Ema said. Her tone was now airy rather than just sweet. It was playful.

Kengo didn’t know why, but his eyes instinctively flicked towards the doorway. They were barely in the ‘parlour’ of her apartment, standing around behind her lounge and television set up. But anyways, the door was closed. That was the main thing. Kengo’s eyes returned to Ema where they all but belonged.

Ema reared up onto her tip-toes. The bouquet that she held brushed up against Kengo and he got a whaff of its deliriously floral smell now that it was so close to him. With her other hand, Ema held herself steady by clutching onto his chest. Her fingers so close to the petals of that plastic fluff sticker. She puckered her lips and Kengo wondered, briefly, if it was  _ his _ birthday now because this was one hell of a present that he wanted.

But their lips met. For just a second. An instant. She tasted very, very faintly of luxurious red wine. Kengo closed his eyes and he wanted to kiss back. Hard. Just the slightest hint of her soft lips stole Kengo’s breath away. But Ema denied him such pleasures. She cautiously glanced up at Kengo’s face again after pulling back. Kengo stiltedly reached out for her, both hands on her curvy hips and Ema laughed a tiny laugh at his touch. Kengo took that as more than an invitation. He leaned down and he crashed his mouth into hers.

Ema’s kiss was divine. Ghastly but divine. She moaned into the kiss and Kengo adoringly took it all upon his mouth, revelling in the reverberations as he gave as full bodied of a kiss as he could to his precious little half-sister. He got more turned on than he wanted to admit as he kissed her.

When it broke off, mutually, hungering for more, Kengo was panting but between his breaths, he managed a smirk which had him crinkled at the corners of his eyes, “Happy birthday, Ema.” He well wished her again to her sardonic swoon.


End file.
